User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Max's Monster"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 1 Jack's Review on "Max's Monster" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D 'Verdict ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- In Undertown, Ben, Max, and Rook are shopping for ingredients for an alien recipe. Max goes to another aisle to pick up an ingredient, but he soon comes running back, screaming. It is shown that he is being chased by a bipedal Terroranchula. Rook shoots at it with his Proto-Tool, but with no effect. Ben uses Feedback to fight the Terroranchula, but Rook notifies Ben the Terroranchula can't be hurt by electric attacks, because he absorbs energy. Max comes along and rams the creature with the Proto-TRUK, while Feedback draws power from it. After he absorbs all of his energy, the monster turns out to be Phil. Phil pleads for help from Max, as he explains how 5 years ago when Malware and Dr. Psychobos attached the Nemetrix on him and sent him to attack Ben for a test run, but he couldn't handle the feral nature of the device. After his failure, he was sent back to the Null Void. Phil stops explaining here, as he loses control and transforms back into the Terroranchula and crawls up a pipe to search for a recharge. While Ben, Rook, and Max are searching for Phil in Bellwood, Ben notices the flickering power lights in one direction. There they find Phil, who escaped into a street and started absorbing powerlines. The battery of the Proto-Tool was low, which prevented Rook from attacking. Ben attempts to turn into Feedback, but gets Frankenstrike instead. He attacks Phil, without much real damage. After some careful manueuvering, Frankenstrike manages to lead Phil into a construction site, where Rook buries him in a concrete pipe blocked by steel beams and dirt. They then contemplate the best place to keep Phil contained while working on a cure for him. Back at Plumber Headquarters, Blukic and Driba have Phil locked in a cell, while Ben, Rook, and Max watch from the outside. Max questions as to whether it's safe to have Phil hooked up to any wires, but Driba explains the hookup is passive and that there shouldn't be a problem. He and Rook go on to explain that when Phil was exposed to the Nemetrix, it's possible that his DNA was shuffled around to create some sort of electric field around him that causes the transformations. During this explaination, Blukic notices that the base's power core is being affected by Phil's electric field. Max tells them to hurry and disconnect Phil, but he tells them its too late. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch to give chase, but this just gives Phil a chance to recharge again and take off. Max and Rook show up as Ben transforms into AmpFibian and overloads Phil. But while his guard is down, the monster reveals that there hasn't been a "Phil" in the body for years, and kidnaps Ben. Phil makes it to the power core and attempts to absorb it, but Max activates a security protocol, shielding the core. Phil defeats Ben and Rook, and flees to Undertown to try to absorb the Nosedeenians. Ben, Rook, and Max show up using concussives to try to stop him, but they did nothing. Ben transforms into Buzzshock, as Phil explains that his electric field is affecting the Omnitrix, giving him only electrical based aliens. After helping the Nosedeenians escape into the street, Buzzshock rallies them together as they lead Phil on a chase through the streets. Phil gets annoyed and catches Buzzshock, when suddenly Max and Rook show up in the Proto-TRUK with a Null Void Projector. Phil intially shuts it down, but Buzzshock charges it himself. As Phil is being pulled towards the portal, he makes a desperate plea for mercy, but Max decides that this is what he deserves. Afterward, Max feels sad about sending Phil back, but Ben cheers him up by asking him if they can finish shopping for the ingredients. ---- Review It's a mild episode. An terrible episode as a season finale and should've been in the middle of the season but CN said fudge you to the crew. I really love how there is some solidified development in this episode not for Ben, but for Max. Omniverse lacks character development but Max had some in this episode. His morality is questioned and ultimately betrayed. The plot is a simple bad guys comes and relates to main character cliche. The end is predictable with the villain getting defeated and as a whole the episode reveals Max's inner monsters and regret about Phil. ---- Now, Let's begin with Part B's first review. Ben Ben was the normal arrogant cocky superhero who thinks he can handle everyhting on his own. He needs to stop. I don't care if Omniverse is for kids. Ben is acting less mature than he did in the original series. I liked the way he was in Alien Force, at least the first two seasons. Have something hardened him. I mean seriously, upset after losing a transformation? Come on Ben, your partner is better than you here. However he understands what Max was going through and offers to shop with him at the end of the episode. Ben needs to learn from these lessons. Store 23 proves he can but next episode he forgets it. Max Rook's relationship with Max develops this episode. This was Max's episode, mostly why his name was in the title. Max's morality is tested and whether he chooses justice or friendship. I think he made the right decision for what he did. Phil was evil and Max knew that, just was in denial. His eyes bug me though. Ugh, Derrick J. Wyatt please fix Max's eyes. Please? 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Phil' *'Ben' *'Max's Eyes' 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. "Max's Monster". CD means character development. 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review " Max's Monster " Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Category:Blog posts